fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Woody Ditches Class
One day, when Woody was at school, he says that he needs to use the restroom. His teacher said, "Here's your pass for the boys room." Woody said while holding, "Thank you, ma'am." Also the teacher gives Woody a warning, "If you don't return this key to my place, you'll be in SOOO much trouble, mister." So he takes the pass, then when he reaches the front of the building, he chuckles mischeviously, then exits the building. So he asked Bo Peep for a movie. So he and Bo Peep went to the movie theater. After the movie is finished, he frantically exits the auditorium. He sees the bathroom key in his pocket. "Ohh, I gotta return the bathroom key!" So Woody raced out of the theater, and ran back to classroom 431. "Where have you been, Woody?" The teacher asked. Woody is shocked when he was asked that question. "Uh, I was at the m...." Woody mumbled, trying to tell her the truth. "What was that, dear?" she asked. Woody truthfully said, voice shaking, "I went to the movies with Bo Peep, my girlfriend, but I brought back your bathroom key, though." The teacher was furious. "That's it! Woody James Pride, you are going to the principals office because you are punished." Woody was so angry, that he stomps out of the classroom. The principal says, "Woody Pride, sit on the bench. I'm calling your friends Buzz, and Jessie, for what you've done." "Greetings!" Buzz Lightyear says. "So, Principal Manuel, what's the big deal?" "Yeah, what's going on?" Jessie asked. The principal said, "Thank heavens you two are here. Woody here had ditched class by going to the movies in the middle of class." Buzz said in shock and fury, "WHAT!!!!!!?????? WOODY, HOW DARE YOU DITCH CLASS BY GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH BO PEEP?!?!?! "Come on, Woody, lets get home. Mr and Mrs. Potato Head are gonna hear what you've done." Jessie said, furiously. "OK, sorry for the sudden outburst, sir. I'll see you tommorow." "When they got in the car, Woody sits in the front with Buzz. Buzz says, "Woody, Jessie and I are very dissapointed in you!" When they arrived home, Jessie clutches Woody's wrist angrily. Mr. Potato Head asked, "Buzz, why are you and Jessie angry?" Buzz angrily said, "Woody had ditched class by going on a trip to the movies with Bo Peep." "Now Woody, I want you to know that you will be grounded for 2 weeks since your disobedience of your teacher." Mr Potato Head said. "That means no TV, no video games, no listening to your tablet, no ANYTHING, until you learn to obey. Now get up to Bonnie's room." Woody becomes very angry. He glares angrily at Buzz, Jessie, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and tells them. "You guys are as evil as Lotso." Then Woody heads upstairs, bursting into tears, that he slammed the door. Then when he buries his face in his pillow, his tears stain the pillowcase of Bonnie's bed. Category:Toy Story Fan Stories Category:Go to Your Room Category:Ditches Class